Scott Russo
"It´s a Bird, a Plane, is an Angel!!?" Scotter James Russo es hijo de Justin Russo y Blair Waldorf, siendo hijo no reconocido de Charles Bass. Scott fue el 2do chico del foro en tener como poder proyectorio la Angelpatia Es hermano mayor de Megan Russo, Artie Bass, hermano menor de Roberto A. Russo, Gwen Tennyson y Eugen Bass Apariencia Scott es alto, de tes blanca y ojos color azul intenso, estos cambian conforme la luz a un color gris. Tiene musculos mas no en exeso debido a que se ejercita y practica uno que otro deporte. Su cabello es de un color rubio obscuro que cambia a cafe conforme la luz se proyecta en el. Personalidad Scott es un chico divertido, se preocupa por sus amigos. En ocasiones suele ser un poco testarudo lo cual trae problemas a su relacion con Jane Archibald, fuera de eso es sobreprotector y fiel a sus amigos e ideales. Poderes y Habilidades Scott posee la habilidad de proyectar las habilidades de los angeles, siendo esta su proyeccion posee una fuerza, agilidad y regeneración sobrehumanas, asi como un par de alas emplumadas color blanco las cuales aparecen y desaparecen cuando el lo desea. Puede manipular el aire mentalmente, asi puede ampliar su audicion y olfato a niveles inimaginables, crear siricos, moldear el aire entre otras cosas. Debido a los residuos cosmicos que heredo de sus padres posee la capacidad de crear pequeñas esferas de energia psionica la cual explota al entrar en contacto a lo que se desea dañar. Como mutacion fisica posee la capacidad de absorver los metales y adquirir las propiedades de estos, asi como unos sentidos aumentados. Debido a que su padre adoptivo, lo prepara para ser el heredero de Industrias Russo, Scott posee conocimientos sobre electronica, mecatronica, sistemas de seguridad, armas entre otras cosas. Historia Es hijo unico de Charles Booth y Blair Waldorf. Nacio en Manhattan durante una reunion del Club del Fuego Infernal. Tuvo que nacer en la misma casa ya que si el bebe nacia con algun efecto producido por su poder lo podian matar. Blair tuvo un parto normal y sin complicaciones, al nacer una luz resplandeciente sego a todos, el pequeño tenia un par de alas en la espalda, todos supusieron que seria la Sacra Mens, una herencia familiar en los Booth-Wollstonecraft. Al igual que Serena, Blair decidio anular los poderes de Scott con ayuda de un mago de la corte de la misma, este rito los anularia para siempre. Los poderes de Scott fueron anulados casi por completo, de estos solo quedaron unos débiles residuos que pronto evolucionarían y se convertirían en su actual poder.Todo cambio a la edad de 11 años accidentalmente destruyo la escuela a causa de un rayo luminico. Blair pidio de favor a Kei Yamichiro borrara las memorias de todos los presentes incluyendo la de Scott, Serena creo un inhibidor y bloqueo sus poderes, al igual que a los demas hijos del Club del fuego infernal. Tras el accidente que ocurrio 21 años atras, Blair y Chuck se hicieron muy buenos amigos, paso el tiempo y Chuck empezo a enamorar a Blair, le prometio mar y cielo, incluyendo el dejar a su actual pareja Kira Demain. Cuando B supo que estaba embarazada acudio a Chuck para darle la noticia, la cual no le agrado para nada en el mundo. Blair le exigio que dejara a Kira y se fuera con ella, pero Chuck se nego y le respondio que se haria cargo del bebe mas no dejaria a Kira. Blair con el corazon roto prefirio criar a su hijo sola como madre soltera y decirle a su hijo que su padre habia muerto años atras. Los unicos en saber que Scott es hijo de Chuck son Dan y Serena Darling, Kei Yamichiro, Kira Bass, Justin Russo y Temperance Brennan abuela del niño. Otras Realidades Futuro 2250 Scott Bass es hijo de Charles Booth y Blair Waldorf. En esta realidad Blair esta casada con Chuck manteniendo una relacion de cariño, amor, respeto. Despues de la muerte de sus abuelos Temperance Brennan y Seeley Booth se formo los Heaven Hunters, Blair permitio que Scott participara siempre y cuando ella siempre estuviera alado de su padre e hijo. En el 2150 durante una mision en la que consistia atrapar a su bisabuelo Ares Booth y sus "seguidores" Blair se sacrifico por salvar a su hijo de una muerte segura, debido a que las partes ciberneticas de Blair quedaron muy dañadas y su regeneracion instantanea funciono a medias B no pudo recuperarse de esa y murio al paso de los minutos. Tras estos eventos Scott juro venganza, cuando su padre cambio su apellido a Booth, Scott le sugio cambiando su apellido. El en honor a su abuelo Seeley, tomo su alias convirtiendose en Angelus. Relaciones *Scott y Ewa: Relacion que comenzo con amistad, luego noviazgo y mas tarde enemistad y odio *Scott y Jane: Relacion que comenzo con amistad mas tarde termino en una relacion *Scott y Jenny: Relacion de amistad y de "amor de verano" *Scott y Eugen: Relacion de Amistad y hermandad Familia Padres *Justin Russo (Padre Adoptivo) *Blair Waldorf *Charles Booth (Padre Biologico) Medios-Hermanos *Eugen Bass *Artie Bass *Megan Russo Hermanastros *Gwen Tennyson *Robert A. Russo Actores Alexander Ludwig Biografia Alexander Ludwig marcó un hito durante el rodaje de la película "Race to Witch Mountain": (La Montaña Embrujada): cumplió 16 años. Entre los regalos que le hicieron el reparto y el equipo estaba una guitarra acústica de Dwayne Johnson, que también es un dotado músico. Con una extensa lista de trabajos en cine y televisión, Ludwig se está convirtiendo en una de las jóvenes promesas de Hollywood, y su carrera continúa evolucionando gracias a los interesantes proyectos en los que trabaja. El actor, que reside en Vancouver (Columbia Británica), inició su carrera en la industria del entretenimiento a los 10 años tras ser escogido en su primera audición para un anuncio publicitario de televisión. A ese trabajo pronto le siguieron papeles en diferentes películas para la familia, incluyendo "Eve and the Firehorse", "MXP: Most Xtreme Primate" (MXP: Jack, un mono muy atrevido), "Air Bud: World Pup" (Los cachorros de Buddy) y "The Sandlot III" (Volviendo a casa), por nombrar algunas. Ryan Reynolds Biografia Ryan Rodney Reynolds (nacido el 23 de octubre de 1976) es un actor canadiense de películas y series televisivas. El éxito y el reconocimiento llegó con su participación en la comedia titulada “Two Guys and a Girl” (1998-2001), antes de que iniciara su carrera de comediante y actor dramático para la industria de cine de Hollywood